Call You Mine
by August Malfoy
Summary: Two years since the war,the Malfoys had left England. Hermione Granger feels a strange attraction towards her ex-nemesis Draco Malfoy,she sees him in her dreams; his quicksilver eyes. On Draco's twentieth birthday,Hermione dreams a very strange and erotic dream which involves the Malfoy heir. Little did she know that it had something to do with Draco's inheritance. Veela!Draco.


Three years. It has been three years since Battle of Hogwarts and yet Hermione Granger - The War Heroine; wakes up in cold sweat and dry mouth almost everyday. Why you ask? Nightmares. Not just any nightmare but nightmares about Bellatrix Lestrange torturing her in the Malfoy manor; cackling as she slowing waved her wand and carved 'MUDBLOOD' on Hermione's forearm. But the strange thing was that the nightmares always had Draco Malfoy in them. His painful quicksilver eyes haunted her.  
She tried to forget those eyes, the pain in those eyes. She tried to forget him. But there was a part of her that was always attracted to him. It didn't really bother her that he was an ex- Death Eater. She knew that he had no other choice. Lucius Malfoy was a cruel wizard and very loyal follower of Voldemort. Draco Malfoy had grown up under his watchful eyes to follow the footsteps of his father. There is no denying that Malfoy is extremely handsome but Hermione Granger wasn't someone to fall for the looks. She couldn't pinpoint when she started getting attracted to him, maybe it was during the sixth year or fifth. She didn't know why she was attracted to him and it drove her insane. She tried to convince herself that it was maybe because he intrigued her. Because she wanted to see the person behind the cold, calm façade. Because she wanted to break down his walls and watch his mask fall off. But no, there was always a nagging voice in the back of her head that told her there was something more to it.

* * *

 _"Granger.."_

 _She heard someone whisper huskily. She knew that voice, she would recognize it anywhere. The voice was deeper than it had been when she last heard it and she wondered how someone can make her last name sound so erotic. She felt his presence behind her and stiffened when she felt his hot breath on the juncture between her neck and shoulder._

 _"M-Malfoy.."_

 _She shuddered when she felt his lips softly caress the spot behind her ears. Her breathing grew shallow and she tried not to moan when she felt his hard body press into her from behind. He put his hands on her waist and gently grind their hips together to let her feel his hard erection. She moaned and gently rocked her hips into his. He hissed and suddenly spun her around. She gasped when she saw his eyes. His pupils were dilated with lust and they looked like dark pools of charcoal. He brought a finger to chin and gently pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate at first but when she brought the tip of her tongue to brush against his, he groaned softly and plunged his tongue into her warm mouth and their tongues danced together. She_ _started to pull away when the need for air became too much but Draco brought his hands to her face; not letting her pull back and kept exploring her mouth hungrily. She brought her hands to his chest to push him away but he was too strong for her petite frame. She struggled against him, fighting for breath but he wouldn't budge. She was out of breath, she was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of air in her lungs.  
_ _Merlin was she going to die from a kiss? Will it be considered a murder?_ _Will he be charged for her murder and taken to Azkaban?She felt herself losing consciousness and she tried with what energy left in her body to push him away. She flailed her arms and kneed him in the groin, he immediately let go of her; hissing as she tore her lips away from him and -_

Hermione Granger woke up in the middle of the night, gasping and swallowing large gulps of air; forcing air into her lungs. Her heart was beating erratically against her ribcage and she was sweating profusely. Running her hands through her sweat slicked hair and bringing her knees to her chest; Hermione groaned when she felt the dampness between her legs and cursed herself for dreaming about Malfoy. The dream felt too real. She could still feel her lips tingling and her core aching. She touched her lips and shook her head. This was weird, she had never really dreamt about him like that. Yes, he was always in her dreams but they weren't erotic in any sense. It was usually just his mad aunt torturing her while he stood there with pained eyes and clenched jaw; like he was actually struggling to remain composed, struggling to _not_ protect her. She huffed a breath, the dream she had just minutes ago was _definitely_ erotic, her soaking panties were an evidence. But why? Sure she may have had been attracted to him but she never fantasized about him; let alone dream a wet dream with him in it. Her feelings were a mess and her head was jumbled up thoughts. She hadn't seen Malfoy since the war. She wondered where he was; definitely not in London because she hadn't seen or bumped into him since the war.  
She knew that his father was in Azkaban. Draco and his mother had barely managed to avoid Azkaban because although Draco was an ex-Death Eater, he did not take the Dark Mark on his own will; he did it to survive and to protect his family from Voldemort's rage. _He was just a boy_ who did not have a choice. Narcissa Malfoy on the contrary wasn't a Death Eater, she had helped Harry Potter during the war. They were both released after the trial in the court and that was the last time anyone had seen them in London.

Hermione had attended the trial of course, it was strange and unnerving that Malfoy kept staring at her the whole time. By the time the trial ended, her face turned into a very unattractive hue of red and quickly escaped the trial room to avoid any more awkward staring. Unfortunately for her, Malfoy followed right after her to the hall.  
"Granger! wait!"  
Hermione froze and turned around to face him. She quickly schooled her features to hide her shock.  
"Yes Malfoy?"  
"Ah, well, I-I wanted to apologize for, you know, being an arse to you at school. I was a idiot for believing in all those pureblood shits my father taught me. I am sorry for um - calling you names. I just wanted to make my father proud, he was a sick bastard, a sadist. But mostly, I wanted to apologize for being a coward, I know being brave is not my house trait but I should've done something. I wanted to help you, but I was so fucking scared. Aunt Bella was someone who would've done anything to earn the Dark Lord's trust even if it meant killing her own family member. If I did anything to protect you, she wouldn't have hesitated to Avada me and my mother."  
At first, she didn't understand what he was implying to when he said he should've done something, but the mere mention of his mad aunt's name told her what exactly he was trying to say. She sighed.  
"I know Malfoy, it's not your fault, you were just trying to keep yourself and your parents alive. I can't blame you for that. I forgive you."  
"You-you forgave me? But I was such an arsehole to you. I did horrible things to you and your friends when we were in Hogwarts. You-"  
Hermione cut in his babbling, "I know Malfoy. And I hated you for that, but I would've done the same had my father been a Death Eater bastard. So, I forgive you."  
She smiled at the end of her sentence and Draco felt his heart flutter. Merlin knows, he's been obsessed by this girl since third year. He had done everything to get her attention, but it seemed that the only way to catch her attention was by insulting her. He loved riling her up and watch her bushy hair turn bushier with anger and magic, her cheeks puffed and flushed with embarrassment, her pouty lips pursed into a thin line, her dark eyebrows crunched up together and her honey-brown eyes narrowed at him with a dangerous gleam in them. Oh, he's had fantasies about her, he would wake up with an erection against his stomach almost every morning. It frustrated him to no end. He had to learn and master occlumency to prevent Voldemort from knowing his obsession with a muggle-born witch, one-third of the Golden trio nonetheless. Luckily, Voldemort never entered his brain to search for anything except for information.  
He was about to reply when Potter showed up and eyed him suspiciously, he turned to Hermione and asked "What is Malfoy doing her with you? If he said anything insulting, I swear-"  
"No Harry, if you must know he just wanted to apologize. He did not insult me or anything." she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Draco almost growled. Almost.  
Harry looked incredulously at Malfoy with wide eyes and gaping mouth. "He apologized to you, Hermione? Please tell me I'm dreaming or something."  
Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed "Whatever, I'm apologizing to the both of you."  
Harry sighed, "I'm guessing Hermione already forgave you?" Draco nodded.  
"Well then, I forgive you too", Harry said nonchalantly and turned to Hermione "I think we should leave Hermione, Molly has invited us to the Burrow for lunch. It's almost time".  
She nodded, "Goodbye, Malfoy-"  
"Draco", he corrected.  
"Okay, bye...Draco." He shivered and caught his lower lip between his teeth to stop himself from groaning at the way his name rolled from her tongue. It was so fucking sexy.  
And then she turned around with Potter and left the corridors.


End file.
